


Minsung

by bigsbigs (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Grinding, Horniness, M/M, No Nudity, Palming, changbin does nothing, clothed, humping, minsung - Freeform, mlm, physical touch, skz - Freeform, touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigsbigs
Summary: Minho explores Jisung’s body with his hands, only to find himself wanting more.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	Minsung

Minho pulls Jisung’s smaller body over to his side of the couch, placing a pillow over him and setting his phone on the pillow for them to watch anime together. Jisung leans his head back over Minho’s shoulder and giggles, picking the show for Minho to play. With his left hand, Minho holds the phone for them, with the other he relaxes his hand over Jisung’s stomach. He can’t really focus on the anime, no, he can’t focus at all. It’s always like this with Jisung, especially when they’re close enough to know both of their hearts pick up pace along with each other. Minho leans his head back to relax and stares at what he can see of Jisung, running his fingers over the fabric on his shirt. He outlines his abs with his digits, feeling each individual one carefully and making a little game in his head to guess how much he’ll be able to feel of the next.

Minho’s hand brushes over his stomach up and down, gentle enough to tickle him, which Jisung let’s out small squirms to. This eggs Minho on, making him even more eager to continue his teasing. He closes his eyes and leans his face into Jisung’s neck, breathing carefully as his hands lift the shirt protecting his stomach and retrace their previous steps. He uses his thumbs to lace his obliques and the tips of his fingers to line his core, staying below his chest for the most part. Jisung is fidgety, his hands above his hips not too far from Minho’s, and definitely not relaxed. He spins his thumbs around in circles, trying his hardest not to let the touches or the goosebumps that cover his skin distract him from the show. He can’t see Minho’s face, but he feels it. He feels every time his breath hitches as he finds a new place for his hands to explore, every time his cheeks grow big or hot when he grins ever so slightly at Jisung’s little squirms. For the most part, he feels concentrated on something.

Minho seems hesitant to do what he’s thinking about, even when his eyes are closed Jisung feels like he can see them going over the options in his mind and sorting them out one by one. Minho slowly takes his hand up to Jisung’s chest, opening his eyes when he hears Changbin come sit on the couch and pull out his headphones to watch something too. Minho pulls his hand away and grabs a blanket, pulling it over them so that nobody can see that they’re doing. Jisung catches on and tries to stay calm, if Minho was doing it to be funny why would he try to hide it from the others? Minho’s hand immediately resumes place over his pecs, this time over his shirt, Jisung’s eyes widening as he smiles awkwardly and turns to look at Minho, whose flushed ears tell a story far different from that of his puzzled face. 

Minho’s middle finger takes action on Jisung’s nipples, making Jisung’s face turn beet red in response. He plays casually as if Jisung isn’t losing his mind. Jisung's eyes dart to Changbin, who pays them 0 attention, only egging Minho on more. Minho takes his hand away and moves it down to where Jisung’s are, slipping under them and palming him through his pants. 

“I’m gonna go get some water-“ Jisung sqeaks and gets off of Minho, climbing out of their covers and rushing to the kitchen, putting his head down on the counter and slipping into the floor a complete mess. He shuts his eyes tight and pulls his shirt over his head, putting his head in his knees. Minho comes in and pokes his exposed back right above his butt. He pours the water and sets it in front of Jisung. Jisung looks at him and can’t help but laugh awkwardly. “I wasn’t expecting that.” 

Minho nods and puts his hands over his ears. “Im confused too.” 

“Why?”

“What do you mean why-?”

“I just- don’t you have a reason for why you did that like.. you asked me once if I liked you-“

“Pfteshshshshdfjfnffnfnxj. . . Probably.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re probably right.”

“Yeah.”

“Can I do it again?”

“I- Uh... Uhm.. Uh—-“

“Should we go to one of our rooms?”

Jisung silently sips his water and stares at the ground, fidgeting with his feet. “You really want to? Like you actually like me like you actually want to do this like- like you- like you like me bro?”

“Bro like, I think I like you.”

“Bro.” Jisung clenches his jaw and cant help but let a stupid smile paint his face. “But you wanna like- touch me? Like-“

“Like?” Minho feels so weird talking about it like this, it makes these feelings feel so actual, so real. He does so much without thinking about it, so when forced to make the decision while thinking about it it feels like too much is actually there to be risked. “My hands. They just move, and my body wants to touch yours-“ He feels so incredibly awkward talking like that. “It’s just a yes or no-“

“I- Uh- Yeah sure but if I- If I don’t like it I’m gonna run away.”

Minho swallows and nods, getting up and taking Jisung to his room. He lays him down and positions himself over him, sneaking his hand down and palming his bulge again. Jisung wiggles a little, hiding his face in the covers while Minho continues. Minho finds his mouth watering, his eyes turning foggy and his chest going heavy as he does this. He can feel the blood rushing to his own bulge, making him swallow deeply and lick his lips. He can’t even look at Jisung. He feels as he grows hard, moving his hand and beginning to rub their erections together. Jisung lets out little squeaks and blushes. “This is more than you said-“

“Yeah it’s- it feels nice though right?”

“Y-Yeah it’s-“ His hips shake and he turns to look at Minho, and only for a second because as soon as he does he feels completely disoriented and crazy. God he feels so crazy right now. He can feel the water sloshing inside of him, his bladder full makes him somehow even more aroused. He listens closely to Minho’s breathing and panting and finally the sounds of both of their pants being creamed. Minho lays on Jisung and puts his mouth around Jisung’s neck, sucking his skin hard until Jisung pushes his face away. Minho laughs and stares at the bed. “Can you kiss me?”

“Can I what-“

“All that and you won't kiss me?” He raises his eyebrow. 

Jisung gives him a peck. “We’re lucky nobody walked in.”

“Yeah..” Minho stares down at the spot on Jisung’s pants. “Wow..”

“Is this weird? Like.. are we weird now?”

“Nah.. Nah this isn’t weird.. People who like each other- just do that.”

“Yeah- Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Let’s go take a shower.”

“Together?”

“Why not.” Jisung laughs and pulls him off of the bed to go clean up with him, just to top this all off.


End file.
